I think you do, do you?
by elightate
Summary: Takes place immediately after Jackson tells April his true feelings...Waiting impatiently for the show to return in AUS! Most likely some aspects out of character!


How can they leave us with that MASSIVE, MASSIVE, MASSIVE cliff hanger! Seriously! I am dying to find out what she says! She better say I love you back! I have been waiting for this for like ever! April and Jackson, omg3.

Anyway, I just had to do something whilst I was bored and watching the wedding over and over and over again and at my current real life predicament of boys, I needed something fluffy and happy to happen. Let me know if you like and to continue!

Eligh-tate xoxo

_I love you...April_

_I always have..._

_I love everything about you..._

_Even the things I don't like...I love_

_And I want you with me..._

_I love you...And I think you love me too_

_Do you?_

April gasped hard, the whole room spinning around her. What the hell just happened, her best friend just declared his love for her. The guy that she had lost her virginity to and fell in love with is now declaring his love.

"I..I" April stammered, she looked around the room, her eyes darting to different people. Her face had turned paler than it already was. Matt had let go of her hand already and was starring at her.

"Just tell him April..It's obvious that you love him" Matt spoke before turning swiftly and beginning to walk down the isle. Jackson slowly walked up to April, his eyes penetrating hers and making her feel all fuzzy inside.

"I love you" Jackson said loud, April had tears flowing down her face. She raised her hand and slapped it across his face. The surgeon fell to the ground and everyone gasped in shock. April took off down the isle, Arizona following behind her closely while the others tended to Jackson.

"What the hell man, you couldn't have told her earlier. You've screwed this up now" Alex retorted, shaking his head furiously. Jackson glared at the other doctor and rubbed his cheek, trying to ease the pain.

"I couldn't help it...I couldn't let her get married to him" Jackson spoke softly, he turned back and looked out the doors

"I need to go find her"

"No, just let her get a grip of what you have just told her" Meredith said, gently pulling him back. Jackson shrugged Meredith off and kept walking down the isle, his pace soon turned into a jog and he made his way to the dressing room in no time.

He knocked on the door, his heart pounding in his chest. "April?" He said quietly, pressing his ear to the door. He heard it un click and Arizona appeared in the door way, she only had opened the door up enough for her head to poke through.

"Avery" She sighed, looking at him in bewilderment and shaking her head. Jackson sighed and swallowed a lump in his throat. He tried poking his head through but Arizona pushed him back a little

"Now is not the right time Jackson"

April appeared behind Arizona, "It's okay...Let him in" She said, holding back a sob. Arizona looked questionably at April and waited for her approval again.

April nodded and watched as Arizona traded places and Jackson came into the room, "I'm sorry" He said quietly, April let out a deep breath and watched as he walked closer to her and gently cupped her face in his hands.

He wiped away tears from her face and sighed, "I hate to see you like this..It breaks my heart"

April shakily breathed out, "You ruined my wedding"

Jackson nodded, "I know, I'm sorry" He kissed the top of her forehead and pulled her in closely to him.

The door un clicked and yelling could be heard, "Matt!" They heard people yelling out, Jackson pulled away from April and stood in front of her upon seeing the broken glass bottle and an aggravated Matt.

"Mate...Just calm down...I'm sorry about everything"

Matt shook his head and raged towards Jackson, April stood there shaking as other doctors joined the room. Alex, Owen and Derek ran towards Matt but couldn't grasp hold of him.

The paramedic pulled the glass bottle in the air, before smashing it down towards Jackson. Avery tried to pull away, but Matt was too forceful and smashed the bottle on top of Jacksons head, sending him into an unconscious state.

"Jackson!" April shrieked as her friends swarmed around the unconscious doctor. Matt ran from the scene, leaving a speechless April, shaking and crying.

"Jackson..Wake up...C'mon" Owen demanded, rubbing the doctors chest harshly. Derek was checking over his deep head laceration.

"It's pretty deep, is going to need a few stitches" he noted.

"I'm calling an ambulance" Merideth said as he pulled out her phone and began dialling for an ambulance to come.

"Jackson, wake up" Owen demanded again, concerned that the surgeon hadn't woken or responded to anything yet.

Alex looked up, seeing that no one was there for April. He moved away from Avery, knowing that everyone else had it under control. "C'mon, let's get you out of that dress" He said ushering her into the adjoining room. He helped her unbutton it and changed her into a shirt and pants.

"Thanks" She said softly, Alex smiled lightly. Even though he had his moments with April, he had a soft spot deep down for her and still didn't like seeing her get hurt.

"No problem" He said

"Do you love him?" Alex asked, knowing it was a touchy subject right at this present stage.

April swallowed a lump in her throat, "I've always loved Jackson. But he had Stephanie and he never told me he loved me after the bus incident. We hadn't been the same...I thought he didn't see me in that way"

Alex sighed lightly, "I always knew, everyone knew how you felt, how he felt. As much as I'm pissed at Avery, I still give him credit. He stood up in your wedding, he didn't give his blessing for you to have him, he didn't want you to have him...If you love someone, tell them"

April nodded and then smirked a little with tears falling down her cheek, "Since when did you become such a nice guy and romantic"

"I'm always romantic and a nice guy" Alex smirked. They turned hearing paramedics and people talking loudly to Jackson and his weak response

Yang came walking through and looked at April, "His refusing to be taken anywhere until he sees you"

April nodded and mustered up her strength and tried to recompose herself, "Okay.." She said softly before walking out, she felt everyone's eyes on her as she walked to Jackson and leant over

"You need to get to hospital" She said softly, Jackson nodded and reached for her hand and held it tightly

"Will you meet me there?"

April nodded, "I'll meet you there".


End file.
